Honami Ichinose
|inggris = Kristi Rothrock }} |Ichinose Honami}} adalah murid dan ketua kelas 1-B. Penampilan Honami Ichinose Anime Appearance.png|Tampilan seluruhnya Honami Ichinose di anime. Honami Ichinose Swimsuit.png|Honami dengan baju renang pribadinya. Honami adalah seorang gadis remaja dengan tinggi rata-rata dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang stroberi yang memanjang sampai punggungnya. Dia diberkati tubuh yang sangat bagus, yang merupakan sumber keirian Suzune Horikita. Dia dianggap sangat atraktif oleh teman sekelasnya dan di manga, bahkan disebut cantik oleh Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Dia sering terlihat mengenakan seragam standar sekolah, tapi pakaian pilihannya bervariasi tergantung konteksnya saat di luar sekolah, dia terlihat mengenakan kemeja berenda putih dan celana biru tua. Di kolam renang, dia mengenakan bikini dengan atasannya yang diikat dengan simpul pita. Selama tes bertahan, dia mengenakan baju olahraga merah dengan kaos putih di bawahnya. Kepribadian Honami tampaknya memiliki sisi yang baik hati yang bahkan diperluas kepada mereka dari kelas rendah, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid. Ini terlihat ketika dia menghentintak perkelahian antara murid Kelas 1-C dan seorang dari Kelas 1-D. Kebaikannya juga membolehkannya berteman dengan Kikyō Kushida dan Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, walau mereka berdua menjadi murid dari Kelas-D. Bahkan walau dia menolak perasaan rmantis dari seorang penggemar yang juga teman dekatnya, dia tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan masih jujur berharap untuk tetap berteman dengan orang tersebut setelahnya. Dia tampaknya menepati kata-katanya saat setelah Kiyotaka membantunya, saat dia mengakui kalau dia berhutang padanya untuk tindakannya dan ketika memberikannya pertolongan, dia mengingatkannya tentang hutang ini. She continued to help him by gathering evidence to prove Ken's innocence. Honami even assisted Kiyotaka in saving Airi Sakura though she was under no obligation to do so, showing her generosity. Dia cukup rendah hati terlepas dari bakat dan kecantikannya yang luar biasa, dia sama sekali tidak sombong tentang hal itu tetapi tetap berkepala dingin dan berbicara kepada semua teman-temannya bahkan mereka yang ada di bawahnya dengan cara yang kurang lebih sama. Dia tampaknya memiliki sisi kepercayaan, ketika dia meminta Kiyotaka, yang mereka baru saja bertemu jika Kiyotaka akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah hubungan yang dia miliki. Ini terlihat lagi ketika Honami mengizinkan Kiyotaka untuk meminjam teleponnya ketika Kiyotaka memintanya. Dia suka ketika menggoda orang, seperti yang terlihat saat dia membesarbesarkan hubungan Airi yang dekat dengan Kiyotaka dan sifat kasih sayangnya kepada Kiyotaka (meskipun Honami pernah meminta Kiyotaka untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya), walaupun itu terlihat menyengkan semua, Kikyo mengatakan juga bahwa hubungan Honami dengan Kiyotaka juga terlihat semakin dekat, tapi Honami hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Di light novel, dia juga suka menggoda Kiyotaka, tapi itu menyenangkan dikarenakan hubungan mereka yang cukup dekat. Dia jarang terlihat marah, meskipun situasinya membuatnya marah, dia mengambil sisi serius untuk dirinya sendiri yang diperlihatkan ketika dia menegur Kakeru Ryūen dan murid kelas C saat mereka mau membully Ken mereka menuruti tanpa protes. Sisi ini terlihat lagi ketika dia membantu Kiyotaka untuk menangkap seorang pria yang mencoba menyerang Airi dan mengatakan kepada pria itu untuk diam setelah pria itu protes dan memberinya tatapan jijik untuk tindakannya. Dia agak pemalu, karena setelah dia mendapatkan surat cinta dari temannya Chihiro Shiranami, dia terlihat memerah malu ketika dia membicarakan tentang surat itu. Dia kemudian mengakui pada Kiyotaka bahwa dia bingung bagaimana untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang atau menolak seseorang tanpa menyakiti mereka. Ini menunjukkan bahwa dia belum pernah ada di dalam situasi romantis dan tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya tetapi tidak diketahui apakah dia pernah memiliki minat romantis pada seseorang. Rasa malu ini terlihat lagi ketika dia ragu-ragu berbicara tentang pertumbuhan ukuran payudaranya ke Suzune Horikita setelah Suzune bertanya tentang perkembangan dadanya. Dia tampak agak tertutup saat dia dengan cepat merebut kembali ponselnya ketika Kiyotaka menyadari jumlah poin yang dia miliki. Ini terlihat lagi ketika dia berbicara dengan Ryūji Kanzaki dan menyembunyikan ponselnya sebelum berbicara dengannya tentang poin meskipun dia terlihat sangat samar pada permintaannya. Karena ini, dia tampaknya mengerti mengapa orang lain menyembunyikan rahasia mereka sendiri seperti yang ditunjukkan di mana dia mengenali kecerdasan sejati Kiyotaka dan melihat bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada di Kelas-D tetapi memiliki pertimbangan yang cukup untuk privasinya yang tidak dia lakukan dalam mendesak masalah ketika dia tidak tampak seperti ingin membicarakannya. Walau begitu, dia masih mempertahankan rasa ingin tahunya tentang dia, seperti yang terlihat dalam percakapan dengan gurunya di kapal pesiar. Kemampuan Dia terampil dalam banyak bidang baik itu akademis dan komunikasi. Melalui cara yang tidak diketahui, dia telah mendapatkan banyak poin yang menyebabkan Kiyotaka mempertanyakan bagaimana dia mendapatkannya. Dia memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dengan teman sekelasnya dan gurunya, menjadi sangat dipercaya. Kemampuan Akademik Dia sangat cerdas karena dia berada di salah satu kelas atas, yang hanya dimana dia pernah membentuk kelompok belajar dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya dan mereka mampu lulus pada kuis. Itu sudah disebutkan oleh Suzune kalau Honami dapat dengan mudah meraih Kelas-A tapi sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui menghentikannya.You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 7 Kemampuan Fisik Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang kemampuan fisiknya, meskipun itu disebutkan dalam cerita pendeknya di Volume 3 bahwa dia tidak sangat ahli dalam atletik, dengan fakta bahwa kemampuannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan sangat payah. Walau dia punya kelemahan, dia masih mampu menangani olahraga. Dia dengan percaya diri mengklaim bahwa kecepatan berlarinya cukup cepat. Sekilas kemampuannya ditunjukkan di kolam renang, di mana dia bermain bola voli dengan teman-temannya dan murid Kelas-D. Kemampuan Intelektual Dia memiliki sisi berwawasan di dirinya, saat dia mengenali kecerdasan sejati Kiyotaka dan melihat bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada di Kelas-D. Sisi yang ingin tahu ini terlihat lagi ketika dia memperhatikan siswa di Kelas-D yang memiliki potensi untuk naik ke kelas atas berdasarkan bakat mereka. Dia akan merenungkan menempatkan Kiyotaka dalam daftar itu sebelum bertanya-tanya mengapa dia menyembunyikan bakatnya ketika di kapal pesiar. Dia tampak memperhatikan perilaku orang-orang ketika dia mengenali perasaan cinta romantis Airi yang jelas terhadap Kiyotaka karena Airi dengan gugup menyatakan kalau dia ikut mereka bersama ke kolam renang karena Kiyotaka mengundangnya, dan terlihat mencoba untuk mencari alasan. Dalam novel ringan, terungkap bahwa dia mendapat poin tertinggi dalam ujian masuk. Bakat ini diakui pada titik di mana dia menjadi anggota OSIS. Jalan Cerita Honami pertama kali terlihat mendengarkan pidato Manabu Horikita ketika dia menyambut siswa tahun pertama ke sekolah. Beberapa saat setelah sekolah dimulai, dia bertemu dan berteman dengan Kikyō Kushida yang ingin berteman dengan semua orang bahkan jika mereka berasal dari kelas yang berbeda. Dia selanjutnya terlihat berjalan melalui toko sekolah dengan Chihiro Shiranami sebelum melihat Kikyō, melambai padanya saat mereka berjalan melewati satu sama lain. Ketika ini dipertanyakan oleh Kiyotaka yang mengatakan bahwa dia berada di Kelas-B, Kikyō menjawab bahwa dia dan Honami menjadi teman sehari sebelumnya, menyatakan bahwa itu adalah tujuannya untuk berteman dengan seluruh sekolah. Honami selanjutnya terlihat putus tawuran antara Kakeru Ryūen dengan beberapa siswa Kelas-C dan Ken Sudō dari Kelas-D. Melihat melalui kebohongan Kakeru dari Ken memulai pertarungan, dia mengancam untuk memanggil keamanan jika mereka tidak meninggalkan Ken sendirian. Meskipun keterlibatannya tidak diterima oleh anak laki-laki, mereka mematuhi perintahnya ketika Kakeru dan kelompoknya pergi, Honami mengatakan pada Ken untuk tidak membiarkan Kakeru menemuinya sebelum menenangkan penonton dan pergi dengan urusannya. Honami selanjutnya muncul di kelasnya di mana guru wali kelas, yang menderita mabuk, mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa mereka akan menerima poin pada hari berikutnya karena nilai kelulusan mereka dalam ujian. Honami dan teman-temannya merayakan berita ini karena itu adalah sesi pengarahannya. Saat dia dipeluk oleh teman-temannya, dia secara internal menyuarakan niatnya di kelas menjadi bagian dari Kelas-A. Keesokan harinya, Honami segera menyapa Kikyo dan secara resmi bertemu Kiyotaka Ayanokōji setelah bertanya sebentar apakah mereka pacaran dan diberitahu kalau mereka tidak berpacaran, dia bertanya apakah mereka menerima poin, menyebabkan keduanya untuk merenungkan situasi. Setelah itu, Honami memanggil Kiyotaka untuk menemuinya di luar sekolah di mana dia menjelaskan bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuannya, berpikir seseorang mungkin mengajaknya berkencan, membuatnya kebingungan. Dia menjelaskan karena pengalamannya dalam hubungan romantis dan kurangnya minat pada pengagum, Honami memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya setelah dia menerima surat cinta. Kiyotaka menolak, menyatakan bagaimana lebih baik memberi tahu orang itu kebenaran ketika dia memohon kepadanya karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pengakuan itu tetapi temannya muncul dan melihat mereka bersama. Ketika ditanya hubungan apa yang mereka miliki, Honami mencoba "membenarkan" bahwa mereka adalah pasangan tetapi Kiyotaka menjawab bahwa dia dan Honami hanyalah teman, yang mengejutkannya. Dia pergi memberitahunya untuk membicarakannya dengan orang itu karena dia bekerja keras membangun keberanian untuk mengakui perasaannya, meninggalkan Honami kagum dengan kebijaksanaannya dan dia merenungkannya. Mengikuti nasehatnya, Honami memutuskan untuk jujur dengan Chihiro dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengecewakannya dengan lembut saat dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengannya secara romantis. Honami dan Chihiro bersama-sama memutuskan bahwa mereka akan kembali menjadi teman, meskipun, meskipun persetujuan mereka, Chihiro berlari menangis ketika Honami bertemu dengan Kiyotaka lagi. She explained to him what happened before apologizing for dragging him into the mess, while he shrugged it off as she promised that she would owe him a favor. She is later seen approaching Kiyotaka and Kikyō asking if they were investigating Ken's case, after hearing rumors about it. She offered them aid as Kikyō thanked her but Kiyotaka tried to intervene, confused by her actions, though she stated she was not up to anything and reminded him that she owed him a favor, while slyly winking at him. The display gained attention from Kikyō and the other students who wondered what exactly Honami owed Kiyotaka. Honami and Ryūji Kanzaki put up a bulletin board to gain information about the three boys that were supposedly attacked by Ken. They showed this to Kiyotaka as they received some helpful clues about Ken's fight and deduced that it may have been a set-up to frame him. When she tried to pay the source of the message, she saw that it was anonymous and became unsure of what to do until Kiyotaka volunteered to help. She then went up to him (unconsciously pushing her chest on his arm) and he paid the source himself but noticed her unusually high amount of points, causing her to reclaim her phone and walk off, still promising to help. Sometime afterwards, Honami was asked to lend Kiyotaka points for a task he helped Suzune with and promised to pay her back after it was finished. Honami found out about the details of the plan and found herself very amazed by Kiyotaka's intelligence and wondered how he could have landed in D-Class, but Kiyotaka said it was Suzune's plan and gave her a vague answer about his intelligence. Noticing that he didn't want to talk about it, she simply smiled at his answer before he got a call from Airi who was in danger. Honami and Kiyotaka gathered a security team and found Airi, just before she was being assaulted by a crazed stalker. The stalker attempted to flee after Kiyotaka confronted him but Honami blocked him as the police took the man into custody and she looked at him disgusted before silencing his protests as he was taken away. She waved goodbye to Airi and Kiyotaka, as she joined the police in handling the matter. She later hung out at the pool with some of her classmates and met up with students of D-Class. In the changing room, she was questioned by Suzune about the growth of her breast size, which she could barely answer before asking about Suzune's curiosity as the latter gave a vague answer. Honami then started to tease Airi in a playful manner for her close relationship and obvious romantic affections towards Kiyotaka, after Airi nervously explained that she came just because Kiyotaka invited her. Honami soon stopped right after Kikyō mentioned her own close relationship with him, to which she smiled about it, showing that she has no problem with it. She soon played volleyball with some of the students though is put off by the strangeness of the D-Class students such as Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike and Haruki Yamauchi. Soon afterwards, she bore witness to Suzune's speech to everyone at the pool becoming somewhat surprised by the development. During the cruise, both her and her homeroom teacher Chie got a massage together and discussed students of each class they should watch out for while doing so Honami is put off by her teacher's erratic behaviour. When her teacher suggested looking out for Kiyotaka as one of those students, she seemed to see her teacher is right about watching out for Kiyotaka before wondering why he hides his amazing capabilities. After the ship arrived on a deserted island, she and her class set up camp on a beach. She allowed a student of C-Class to join them after he was expelled from his own camp. Very soon, she showed Kiyotaka and Suzune around the camp before giving them supplies for their camp and explained the student from D-Class after Suzune pointed him out. She then went to help her class with the camp, bidding her company goodbye as she went off. She was next with Ryūji when they found the camp for C-Class abandoned. They were joined by Kiyotaka and Airi who were scouting the forest but ended up at the beach. Honami bemoaned the fact that she didn't get the chance to discover C-Class' leader while Ryūji told her what the purpose of the test is, agreeing with him. Honami was then asked by Kiyotaka of what she knew about Kōhei Katsuragi and she informed him of his status as one of A-Class' leaders besides Arisu Sakayanagi even detailing how there appeared to be a leadership conflict between the pair. On the final day of the test, the class chose not to guess the leaders of the other camps since their bonus points will be negated if they are wrong. When the results were given, B-Class was in second place while D-Class is in first leaving C-Class in the last place and A-Class in third place. Honami was surprised at these results along with the rest of her class. After returning to the cruise ship, she went over her high points before hiding her phone just as Ryūji sat with her and they talked about the survival test. Honami happily stated that it was their class' lost even if it was second place, something he agreed with. She soon changed the topic by questioning him over what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them. Trivia * The number of private points she acquired is by far the largest among all first-year students' that have been recorded. Referensi Navigasi Situs